Katy's college experience
by mary.katharine
Summary: So this is kind of what life would look like before the end of the last book. Like they don't actually own a house and Andrew and Ash are mentioned, so they aren't dead. (They're Jennifer L. Armentrout's character's also, but apparently it only lets you add four which is stupid.) However, Katy's mom is dead. Oh and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle :)
1. Chapter 1

_This series is not mine - It belongs to Jennifer L. Armentrout. All of these characters are hers. _

My daily routine started with Dee's alarm blaring across the tiny dorm room. I scratched my head and squinted my eyes so I could look at the glaring sun out of my window. "Hey." Dee sleepily tugged her blankets off as she hopped down from her bed and grabbed her shower things off the hook by the door.

"Leaving already?" I asked her as I stretched my arms over my head and rolled my neck from side to side.

"Yea... you know, gotta get to class and everything" She gave me that sneaky smile that told me she was hiding something but would never tell me.

"Ok... I'll be in the bathrooms in a sec." I got up and stumbled over to my dresser. The door clicked shut but it was opened a second later. Assuming it was Dee, I smiled and said, "Miss me already?"

Strong arms enveloped me from behind, "I'm always missing you, Kitten." My alien boyfriend nuzzled my neck. I relaxed against his muscular chest and then set my hairbrush down. Then, I turned around so I was looking up into his hunter green eyes and wrapped my arms behind his neck. He smiled at me, "I heard you and Dee talking through the walls so I decided to stop by once she was gone." he looked at the clock, and then gave me a sly smirk, "And, might I add, we have lots and lots of time before she gets back."

I'm sure my eyes were as round as orbs and I smacked him on his chest, "Since you can here us talking through the walls, I think we should keep this meeting G rated." His eyes were hooded so I wasn't able to see what was going on through his brain, but finally he sighed and gave up.

"Fine, but you owe me breakfast." He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and then went over to my bed and innocently sat on my bed. He patted the spot next to him and I rolled my eyes.

"I do not owe you breakfast, and no I am not coming to sit next to you. Besides, shouldn't you be over in _your _suite with Andrew and Dawson? I'm sure they are so concerned." But that was so not likely. They knew he was over here, they're probably listening to our conversation right now and snickering. Daemon cocked his head to the side and gave me the biggest puppy dog face I have ever seen in my life. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? I've seen you do better."

This time he gave me this adorable pout and I almost pranced right over to him right then, but looks like I have more will-power than I thought, because I stood my ground. "Pleaseeeeeee, Kitty-Kat?"

I hid a smile by turning back to my dresser and combing through my hair again. I could feel him fake-glaring at my back and then he huffed and got off my bed. When I turned around, he was right there and a lock of dark hair had fallen in front of his eyes. I took in a deep breath. When he first started doing his alien-mojo around me, I completely freaked. But ya, I kinda loved it now. I loved that Daemon could be real around me. Plus, I was a hybrid now so I guess this was nothing out of the ordinary for me. He had me cornered against my dresser. His hands on either side of my hips, and he was leaning really close... I mean so close that we shared the same breathing space. He brushed the lightest of kisses on my lips, and then, there was a breeze and he was gone. Ugh! Ok, so maybe I hated when he did _that_ with his alien-mojo. My cell vibrated a second before the door opened and Dee stepped in the room.

"Right, you'll be in the shower and a few minutes, right?" she gave me a smirk. "I'm guessing my brother stopped by?" I stood there, still shocked from the kiss. The vibration that came from my phone a second time snapped me out of it though. I snatched it off my dresser as I grabbed my robe, towel, and shower catty off the hooks in my closet. I then slipped into the flip-flops I use for showering, and finally checked my texts.

Daemon: Sorry, heard Dee coming and had to leave then, or I never would.

Daemon: And yes, you so owe me breakfast - meet me in my room in half an hour.

I smiled as I stopped at his door which was right next door when I heard a fleshy smack, and then Dawson's voice from inside, "Hey bozo, way to eat the ice cream... AGAIN!" I chuckled lightly, and then kept on walking.

After my ten minute shower, I walked back to my room and got dressed. A black sweatshirt with the word "BOOKDRAGON" on it in all caps and white. Only book people would get it, cause it's so obvious that we're fiercer than a worm. I then went for a pair of faded jeans and white vans. My hair was done up in a messy bun, and I went for light make-up. Dee wasn't there to critique my outfit, so I had to go off of my own opinion for once. I went to the dorm on my left and knocked. Daemon opened the door, looking cutier than ever with his hair in a mess. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Aren't we chivalrous today?" I mentioned as he closed his dorm room behind him.

He only shrugged and then looked down at me, "You look nice today."

Glancing down at my chosen clothes, I frowned. "This is nice? Thank God that you're easy to please."

"I mean it, you look nice, Kat." He squeezed my hand as we reached the elevator and he stepped in. He pressed the ground floor button. No one got on the elevator as we were taking it. Then we were in the lobby and it was also empty.

I frowned for the second time in five minutes, "Is this the part where you tell me you're actually a serial killer and I should run for my life but you'll still find me?"

"Wha- God Kitten, sometimes I question what goes on in that cute little head of yours." He stepped out into the mid-autumn day and hailed a cab.

"Oh... we aren't going to the dining hall? And, at least it's cute." I smiled up at him and he gave me a rueful one back before opening the cab door for me.

"It's a surprise where I'm taking you." and then he stepped into the cab and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

The cab took us through the city and took so many twists and turns that I lost count. I don't even remember Daemon telling the driver where to take us. He held my hand the entire way there, and when ever I glanced over at him he was wearing this giant, stupid grin on his face. And yeah, it was adorable. Then he'd look over at me and his smile would get even bigger. But, of course, not a word was uttered the entire drive- which was about fifteen minutes long. (Yea, I'd would probably end up missing my first class.)

Finally, we stopped by a forest that we'd hiked many times before. It had this gorgeous private part farther out, but it was so worth the hike. It didn't have a lake by it like our spot in West Virginia did, but it was probably the second best one. It was a big clearing with little flowers scattered all around and giant trees lining the edge. (It reminded me of the one that Edward and Bella go to in the Twilight saga.) And, if you were really quiet, deer would come out to the edges and eat.

When we arrived, Daemon paid the driver, stepped out of the backseat, and then gave me his hand to help me out. My curiosity must have been showing on my face because, the grin that I thought couldn't get any deeper or wider, did just that. Finally, I couldn't keep up the silence. "What do you have up your sleeves, Mister?"

"You'll find out;besides, I told you it's a surprise!" he gripped my hand tighter, and then raised into the line of trees with me racing clumsily behind him. I tripped over so many things that he finally just swooped me up into his arms and kept running at his alien speed. As we got closer to the area, Daemon's heart began to speed up and because of our connection, my picked up shortly before we reached it, he set me down. What would take the average walking person an hour cross, took us about seven minutes. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, still slightly dazed from his super speeds. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. As we stepped past the last of the trees and bushes, I came to a complete stop. It was gorgeous. He had done something similar to what he'd done on the night of prom. Throw blankets were spread out on the grass and a picnic basket lay on top. Small pillows were spread out on top of the blankets and he had little candles in one corner, even though it was light out. A radio sat off to the corner, and I'm guessing it had batteries in it. It wasn't only the thing that he had done though. The surroundings were breathtaking. The sunlight had caught the golden colors of the leaves perfectly and the grass still had dew on it. Flowers that hadn't died yet were still in the ground. "Daemon..." I breathed out his name and then looked up at him. He was already looking at me. The smile was gone from his mouth, but light and happiness shone through his emerald eyes and I had fallen in love all over again.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

I laughed, remembering how he'd asked me the same thing that night after prom, "Nope," and his eyes had become hooded, but before he had to time to react further, I kept going, "I love it." And to prove it, I got on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. It started out lightly, but deepened as we went. Daemon finally pulled away and then pulled me over to the blankets that were in the middle. He took out a paper plate and filled it with strawberries, grapes, a croissant, and a scoop of ice cream. Laughing at the ice cream, I glanced at him. "So you were slapped by Dawson for nothing, then?"

"Nope, I got slapped by Dawson for you." Daemon handed me the plate and then filled his own. "Juice or water?"

"Water's fine, thanks." so he took out a bottle and handed it to me.

We ate and chatted for a little bit, and after being quiet for ten minutes, Daemon pointed out a deer at the edge of the forest and I grabbed my cell from my pocket to take a picture. After that, we just lounged around for a little until I told Daemon that I should probably be getting back to my dorm so I could grab my bag and books for class. He said O.K and then called for a cab to come get us and take us back. We jogged back to the forest line at an alien pace, and he had brought the picnic things back with him.

Dee was at class when I arrived back on campus, so I couldn't tell her about breakfast with Daemon until later tonight due to our conflicting schedules. The day went fast though, because Tuesdays were always filled with my favorite classes. At lunch, I ate with Daemon in the dining hall and we talked about our day so far and what we had to do after class. I had so much homework that I probably wouldn't be able to even talk to Dee when I got back to the dorm, and Daemon had to help Andrew study for some stupid bio quiz. Looks like we wouldn't see each other till tomorrow at lunch. After lunch, I had to go to the library for my three hour shift. It was a crappy pay, with a crappy boss, and crappy hours, but I was among books so it was worth it. When that finally ended, I walked back to the dorm rooms. It was 6:45 and the sun was setting already.

When I was at the door to my room, I slid my key through the lock. I was looking down at the floor because I was already starting to get tired so I didn't see them right away, but then I did. Dee was in her bed, making out with a blonde haired boy. "Dee! Ohmigod!" I flipped on the light and dropped my bag on the ground. Dee sat straight up and I was able to see the guy's face... It was Andrew.


	3. Author's Note - so sorry guys :(

Oh my gosh- wow it's been so long since I've been on this story, and sadly, I'm not going to be updating it. But, I just finished her other series, The Covenant, and it was so good oh my gosh. So first of all, you guys should go read that if you haven't. Secondly, I'm THINKING about starting a new story about Alex and Aiden, but I'm not sure so comment below if you guys would wanna see that. And finally, the reason why I'm discontinuing this story is because I really had no idea where I was going with it, I just felt like writing about their relationship; so basically, if you guys wanna see some more stuff with Katy and Daemon comment and let me know and I will try my best to upload something. But, no promises.

Stay safe this holiday season guys!


End file.
